


Even if it’s too late, happy birthday

by magipink26



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Crying, Happy Ending, M/M, Panic Attacks, Peter loves his dads, Superfamily, Superhusbands, Tony loves his family, steve is a good husband
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 08:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magipink26/pseuds/magipink26
Summary: Tony adopta Peter 2 ans après s’être marié à Steve, cependant il a toujours du mal a faire bonne figure parental pour son fils. En fait, il peine tellement qu’il en oublie les jours importants. Steve va essayer de le rassurer le mieux qu’il peut avec l’aide de leur fiston.





	Even if it’s too late, happy birthday

Peter tout joyeux descendit en courant les escaliers menant à l’atelier de son papa. Il voulait lui faire une surprise : un gros calin, et espéré que son père n’ait pas oublié qu’aujourd’hui était un jour très important pour lui.

"Jarvis ?"

"Que puis-je pour vous, jeune Peter ?" dit la voix éléctronique.

"Tu peux ouvrir la porte ? S’il te plaît... Je veux parler à Papa." dit-il à la fois tout timide et excité.

"Je suis dans l’incapacité d’ouvrir, Monsieur travaille sur un projet très important et à interdit l’accès au jeune Peter afin de ne pas le blesser si tout incident quel qu’il soit venait à se produire."

"Ah..." Peter rebroussa chemin en courant afin de rejoindre son Pa’ Steve. 

Il entra dans l’ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton qui devait le mener tout droit vers la cuisine. Une fois arrivé au bon étage, il se précipita sur son second père, prit au dépourvu quand il sentit deux petits bras qui serraient ses jambes fortement. Steve se baissa à la hauteur de Peter ne comprenant pas se qu’il se passait. S’était-il fait mal ? Se demandait-il dans un premier temps.

"Peter, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?" Demanda Steve alors qu’il essuyait délicatement les larmes de son fils avec un mouchoir. 

"Papa... il ne veut pas que j’entre... et il a oublié... je suis sûr... mon... mon anniversaire." Dit-il alors que ses pleurs redoublaient d’efforts. Une cascade de larmes dévallaient ses joues qui devenaient de plus en plus rouges et gonflés.

"Chut... non je suis sûr qu’il n’a pas oublié..." dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras tout en le soulevant du sol. 

"Mais... il a oublié pour toi Pa’ Steve... il me manque... il est pas venu depuis un moment nous voir... Papa nous aimes plus..." Alors que Peter enfoissait sa tête dans le cou de Steve. Celui-ci le berça un peu afin de le calmer et de sécher ses larmes. Il lui glissa des mots d’une attention tout à fait particulière et ça, avec une extrême douceur. 

Peter aimait ses moments là, il aimait énormément son Pa’ Steve mais il souhaitait tellement que Tony lui fasse la même chose...  
Depuis son adoption, seulement Steve l’avait pris dans ses bras, le rassurait quand il avait peur, le berçait afin de le calmer après un villain cauchemar... Tony lui, ne faisait pas ce genre de choses, il aimait son fils plus que tout certes... mais il n’était pas du genre tactile et démonstratif. Steve avait toujours pensé que c’était dû à son caractère et que ça allait passé avec le temps mais sans succès. 

Une fois que Peter fut calmé, Steve lui proposa de descendre à l’atelier voir son père piur mettre tout ça au clair, histoire de régler cette situation une bonne fois pour toute. Il descendit avec Peter toujours logé dans ces bras.

"Jarvis ouvre-moi cette porte s’il te plait."

"Monsieur Rogers, je suis navré de vous..." La voix fut immédiatement stoppé par Steve qui commençait à s’impatienter.

"Jarvis, pour le millième fois c’est Steve Monsieur Stark-Rogers et initialise le code 35-76-92"

"Code Avengers initialisé."

La porte s’ouvrit et Steve entra tout en entendant des bruits de perçeuse, de marteau en passant par quelques bruits éléctroniques. Tout ça formait un vacarme insupportable.   
Il s’approcha de Tony portant des lunettes transparentes afin de se protèger des éventuelles projections.

"Tony ?" Alors que le concerné n’entendit rien du tout. Il réitéra une nouvelle fois mais n’étant pas entendu il frappa du poing sur la table d’à côté, alors que Dum-E rangait les quelques composants qui y jonchaient. Tony sursauta et arrêta ce qu’il avait entreprit.

"Dum-E ! Je t’avais dit de faire attention tête de li... notte..." fit-il en se retournant voyant Steve avec Peter dans les bras. Il vit les yeux de son mari s’assombrir et alors que ceux de son fils sont tout rouges.

"Tony..."

"Oh... Steve, Peter mais..."

"Depuis quand tu n’as pas dormi ? Mangé ?" Commenca alors Steve, voyant son mari dans un état proche du lamentable. 

"J’en sais trop rien..."

"Depuis quand tu n’es pas sorti d’ici ?"

"Aucune idée... 16h allez, 18h maximum..." Tony baissa les lunettes sur son nez mais Steve les lui enleva de force. 

"Ça fait 5 jours Tony. 5 jours. 5 jours que je dors seul, 5 jours que Peter et moi on se regarde dans le blanc des yeux en se demandant quand est-ce que tu vas te décider de sortir et venir passer un moment avec nous... je pensais..." Steve essaya de contenir le flot d’émotions qui tentait de faire surface et de se manifester en tant que larmes.

"Pa’ Steve... tout seul alors que c’était un jour important..." Dit Peter tout en regardant son père fixer Steve la bouche grande ouverte.

"Un jour... important... ?" Dit Tony tout en devenant honteux. Steve soupira n’étant même pas surpris de la réaction de Tony...   
Celui-ci chercha dans sa tête ce qu’il avait bien pû louper. Tout d’un coup Steve vit son mari prendre une toute autre couleur, il le vit pâlir à vu d’oeil et de plus en plus rongé par les remords et la honte. "Jarvis ? Combien de temps je suis resté ici ? On est quel jour ? Quel mois ? Vite !"

"Monsieur vous êtes resté ici 5 jours, nous sommes le 9 juillet."

Steve posa Peter sur le sol alors que Tony lui semblait être allieurs.

"Je... c’était... je suis le pire..." Tony n’arrivait pas à dire plus, il luttait pour faire rentrer l’air dans ses poumons qui lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Ses genoux plièrent sous son poids, il était épuisé, il n’avait plus assez de force pour se relever. Il entendit des voix autour de lui, des cris, ceux de Peter selon lui. Puis il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il fallait qu’il se resaisisse. 

"Tony ?! Tony regarde-moi, hé !" Appela Steve, alors qu’il tentait de rassurer Peter également.

"Papa ! Papa !"

"Respire Tony, ne fait pas peur à Peter, allez. 1, 2, 3... Inspire puis expire. Allez." Steve pris sa main et la posa sur sa poitrine pour qu’il puisse suivre son rythme. 

Tony reprit des couleurs et sa respiration reprit son rythme normal peu à peu. Sa poitrine lui faisait toujours mal ce qu’il lui tira quelques larmes. 

"J’ai oublié... notre... anniversaire, et celui de Peter aujourd’hui... quel père, quel mari je suis..."

"Papa, meurs pas !" Tony fut surpris par ce que venait de dire Peter alors qu’il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Dans un élan, il prit les deux êtres les plus chers à ses yeux.

"Je suis désolé... j’ai tellement peur de vous décevoir, de tout rater, de ne pas être à la hauteur que je vous faire du mal et que je vous fais peur..."

"Tony... Je t’aime, on t’aime tu ne pourras jamais nous décevoir."

"J’ai l’impréssion d’être devenu comme Howard... je suis le pire père, le pire mari je mérite pas de vous avoir..."

"Je t’aime Papa, je veux pas que tu partes, je veux plus que tu restes ici tout seul... Pa’Steve non plus veut plus, et on pensait que tu nous aimais plus... alors que nous on t’aime fort." Tony serra fort son mari et son fils alors que commençait à se laisser aller sur l’épaule de Steve.

"Je vous aime tellement si vous saviez."

"Tu aurais dû venir me parler de tout ça, au lieu de t’enfermer ici. C’est pour ça que tu voulais pas trop montrer tes sentiments... tu avais peur."

"J’ai toujours peur." Peter essuya les larmes de son Papa et lui fit un bisous sur la joue. "Mais avec votre aide, je pense que je pourrais y arriver. En plus, j’avais des surprises pour vous..." Il se tourna comme il put et ouvrir le premier tiroir du bureau sur lequel il appuyait son dos. Il prit deux boites une petite pour Steve et une, un peu plus grosse pour Peter.

"Tu avais prévu des cadeaux ?" En prenant les deux boites. Il donna la sienne à Peter et ouvrit la sienne.

"J’avais prévu depuis longtemps mais je ne savais pas que j’allais tout gâcher... je vous souhaite un bon anniversaire." En regardant Steve et Peter ouvrir leur cadeau respectif.

"Pa’ Steve ! J’ai une veilleuse Iron Man et Captain America ! Je vous aurais avec moi toutes les nuits ! Merci Papa !" En lui faisant un gros calin. Tony caressa le dos de son fils et regarda son mari fixer le cadeau qu’il lui avait fait.

"Tony... fallait pas c’est... magnifique. J’ai pas les mots." Steve ne savait pas s’il devait la porter ou non. Il vit inscrit à l’interieur de l’anneau : A jamais Tony Stark et Steve Rogers. 7 juillet 2014.

"Je vais te la mettre." Il prit la bague et l’enfila au doigt de Steve. Celui-ci regarda son doigt puis releva la tête pour regarder le tableau qui se dressait devant ses yeux. Peter endormi sur le torse de Tony. Il les enlaca tout les deux et embrassa longuement Tony avant de lui souffler à l’oreille. 

"Je vous aimes très fort, vous êtes les deux uniques amours de ma vie."


End file.
